


Abscence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by justbewhelmed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Derek Hale, Fluff, Genderswap, Oblivious Derek Hale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbewhelmed/pseuds/justbewhelmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-uh,” she stammers. Scrambling to find a good reason as to why she had done what she had done.</p><p>Stiles raises in eyebrow, his lips twitching. </p><p>“I thought maybe there was an intruder in your house,” she says finally,” and I came to look. But there was no one.  So yeah, good news.”</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Dara finds herself at Stiles apartment after he leaves for a week long conference in New York because she missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abscence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. i just really love the idea of female derek hale.

Dara walks into Stiles apartment and immediately flops onto his couch, tucking her face into the couch. It smells like him, she thinks absently and tries to not feel so pathetic. Okay. She knew she was going to miss Stiles going to some conference for being a stupid lawyer and apparently lawyers need to go to conferences across the damn nation but wasn’t a week pushing it a little? 

How many things do they need to cover all the way in New York? She knew she could handle it, like when Stiles was gone for college, she handled that. Mostly by keeping tabs on him through Scott and the Sheriff but she fucking handled it. 

He wasn’t nearly as much of a mess as she is now, using her key to Stiles place so she could be surrounded by his scent. It’s pretty pathetic. But this time around, they’re actually doing something so she doesn’t feel too bad about missing Stiles, like she is slightly warranted too now. She stays on the couch for thirty minutes before she doesn’t feel the appeal anymore. She gets up off the couch and walks toward Stiles room. She turns to his closet immediately and rummages around. His clothes. 

That’s the best source of his scent and she knows how ridiculous she’s being but they haven’t been this far apart in so long and she got comfortable. She was happy and then Stiles had to go to some conference and it hit her that she loved the stupid shit to the point where only after two days of him being gone, they’ve already have talked on the phone four times and texted enough for her to see something odd with her behavior. And she obviously knew she would but she didn’t know it would hit this hard and actually wake her up to realizing exactly how far her feelings for Stiles extended.

And it’s not like they completely defined their relationship, maybe Stiles didn’t feel as much for her as she does for him? Why would he anyways? She keeps bugging him at work and she does hang out with him a lot lately and it wasn’t like he was complaining, but maybe he just has a good way to hide it. Also, it wasn’t like she was the most feminine woman out there. Stiles held a torch for Lydia Martin for fucks sake; she has no chance in hell for this to be a legitimate thing. Maybe he was only answering her calls because he was being polite, or just didn’t mean anything, because Stiles almost always answers his phone, despite whose calling. 

Dara knows she’s working herself into frenzy but this sudden awareness of her feelings wasn’t something she could handle quickly. She closes her eyes and tries to slow down her breathing. Okay yeah. She loves Stiles. What of it. It didn’t matter. She would make sure it didn’t matter. Once he gets back, she will act like nothing changed and she could do that because she’s willing to accept whatever Stiles is willing to give her, even if it isn’t everything she wants. 

Her panic makes her decision to grab a flannel and a pair of sweats all that much easier. She slips them on after shedding her clothes in a pile on the floor and crawls into the center of Stiles bed. She tucks her head into a pillow and smells Stile everywhere and her body calms down, even if she kind of wants to cry. She would leave the next morning, and forget this little visit even happened. Stiles should be arriving tomorrow afternoon, so she has time to leave the house before he got back. She has time to settle into this new development. But for now, she lets herself have this, be surrounded by the scent of Stiles and falls asleep.

*

She wakes up to a smirking Stiles, whose leaning in the bedrooms doorway, arms crossed over his chest. She blinks slowly, trying to figure out where she was, why is Stiles in her hou- Oh fuck. Her eyes widen, she’s in his bedroom, in his clothes, and probably looks hell. She closes her eyes in embarrassment; he probably thinks she’s the creepiest person alive. Well, she amends, he already does but this is reaching a new low she figures. 

“I-uh,” she stammers. Scrambling to find a good reason as to why she had done what she had done.

Stiles raises in eyebrow, his lips twitching. 

“I thought maybe there was an intruder in your house,” she says finally,” and I came to look. But there was no one. So yeah, good news.”

Stiles raises himself up from the doorway and uncrosses his arms, casually putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

Fuck. He was wearing a suit. Her brain is short-circuiting a little at the sight.

“So you decided to what- wear my clothes and sleep in my bed to fend them off?” Stiles asks, his voice slightly teasing but mostly amused. 

Dara feels her cheeks flush, oh god she’s still wearing his clothes. 

She begins to pull at a loose string on the bed, wow this has to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her twenty six years old life. 

She nods in embarrassment. She opens her mouth to maybe fend for her case but no words come out. 

Stiles walks closer to her, “I think you’re lying.”

Her head snaps up, “What?”

Stiles walks close enough that he’s at the end of the bed, looking down at her with intent eyes. “I said, I think you’re lying.”

She frowns, “No. I’m not.” She was, but she was definitely not letting him know the real reason why.

Stiles nods sagely, rubbing his jaw, “Beacon Hills is safe town now, nothing even so much as a gas station robbery has happened so I really doubt someone tried to break into my home.”

She swallows. Yeah that was true, Beacon Hills is pretty safe now, and it was good but damn it would have been great if it wasn’t for just that moment so she wouldn’t have to live through this.

Stiles bends down and gets one knee on the bed. “You know what I think Dara?”

She shakes her head, “I’d rather you not say, to be honest.”

Stiles snorts, “Yeah well too bad. I think that you were here because you missed me.” And yeah his voice is definitely amused now. 

She snorts, “Okay. Well you keep thinking that.”

Stiles crawls over so he’s right in front of her, smiling widely, his eyes so bright with happiness, which she really doesn’t get. 

“I know you were,” Stiles whispers and leans closer to her and she leans back so her back is against the pillows. “It’s okay to admit it.”

“No I wasn’t,” she says stubbornly, “Stop saying that I was!”

Stiles crawls even closer and she instinctively opens her legs so he can crawl between them. This turned out to be the wrong choice because he immediately cages her in. This was too much for her, from just having realizing that her feelings for this man were worth a lot more than she had originally accounted for. 

Stiles stares at her intently and she meets his eyes and makes her face blank to not give anything away. She wasn’t going to ruin what they had because her heart suddenly wanted to love again. Stiles must see something though because he backs up and looks at her seriously. 

“Well I missed you,” Stiles says softly, his eyes showing some vulnerability. “A lot actually.”

She looks at him, eyes scanning his face for any detection of falsity. She didn’t find any.

She clears her throat and crosses her arms. Fuck. It’s too early for her to feel that rush of affection so hard and fast. She looks around the room, eyes avoiding stiles and says, “Well fine. I missed you too.”

She glances at him after a couple seconds to find him grinning at her fondly, shaking his head. 

“What?” she snaps. She said it and even though it might be a joke for him, it was huge of her to say it, and she knew it would hurt him if she hadn’t. And she didn’t want to hurt him. So she said it. 

He stretches his hand out and grabs her chin, and looks at her, his eyes dancing,” I love that you’re here. I love that you’re wearing my clothes. I love the fact that my scent calms you down and I know those are the reasons why you’re sleeping in my bed looking adorable as fuck.”

Her eyes widen without her consent, her hearts racing and she feels her cheeks flushing. Stiles brushes his thumb and presses into her cheek, as if he wants to feel the heat pouring to it. 

“I’m not adorable,” she mutters, because yeah, in all her life, that is something she has never been called. Which she was totally fine with.

Stiles huffs out a laugh, “You’re the most adorable person I know.” He brings his hand to brush her neck then her collarbone, and then he brushes the flannel off her shoulder.  
He glances up at her and smiles, his eyes soft.

She rolls her eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

Stiles leans closer and kisses her jaw. “I’m not the one who broke into someone’s house and wears their clothes because they missed them.”

She scowls and shoves him off her. “I did not break into your house!” she whips around and glares at him, “I have a key.”

Stiles nods, looking satisfied and slides to sit down beside her, putting his arms behind his head, “I'ts okay. I forgive you.”

She rolls her eyes and tucks herself deeper into the bed. She probably should get up to brush her teeth. Morning breath isn’t all that fun. She sighs and makes her way into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and quickly brushing her teeth. She washes her face and doesn’t think much of what she just did until she’s tucked back into the bed.

She has a toothbrush in Stiles house? Isn’t that a little odd? She shuts the thought away, it didn’t mean much that she has a toothbrush here. 

Stiles had changed from his suit to a pair of flannel pajamas and a white t-shirt. Stiles had immediately grabbed her and pulled her in beside him.  
He brushes his hand through her hair softly and her head shifts to lie on his chest. She doesn’t try to think about how safe she feels in his arms. She closes her eyes and is almost asleep when Stiles kisses her head and whispers, “Love you.” 

She isn’t proud that she snaps her head up and hits Stiles in the jaw with her head.

Stiles hisses in pain, “motherfucker.”He rubs at his jaw and narrows his eyes at her.

She stares at him, “What did you just say?”

Stiles looks at her incredulously, “what the hell?”

She stares back and narrows her eyes a little, cause what the fuck. “You just said you loved me!” She says disbelievingly, “how did you expect me to react?”

Stiles flushes and crosses his arms defensively, “I thought you were asleep.”

She glares at him, “Why would you say it then?”

Stiles shrugs and looks away, “It’s fine- If you don’t feel the same way, it’s not going to make a difference right?” He looks nervous, he licks his lips nervously and avoids her eyes.

She looks at him blankly. Because yes the fuck it is. “Yes it is.”

Stiles deflates at the words. “Yeah. Yeah I figured.”

She doesn’t really know why he’s looking all dejected. “You’re going to have to actually take me on dates now.” It wasn’t something she ever thought about, but anything with Stiles has always been fun.

Stiles snaps his head up, “Are you being serious?”

Dara crawls over to him and straddles his lap. She kisses his jaw now in an apology, “Yes, idiot.” She goes up and kisses his mouth softly. She looks at him, “I love you too.” 

Stiles literally lights up, his eyes shining with happiness and his hands resting wide on her hips, tighten. His cheeks flush and he’s looking at her with more adoration than she knows what to do with. 

“You’re amazing,” Stiles says in wonder, out of nowhere. She smacks his head.

“Shut up,” she says, a little embarrassed. 

Stiles looks so happy, grinning so hard, she thinks it might hurt. But she’s smiling too and it feels good, to know she’s wanted by this man and that he loves her like how she loves him, maybe even more. 

He grabs her hips and flips them over. 

He shakes his head, “You’re amazing,” he says softly, “I need you to know that.” He then goes on to kiss her on the lips, then her jaw, followed by her ears and basically trails his lips down her body in loving manner. 

She isn’t sure why all this is happening, but she isn’t complaining because never in her life has she felt like this. Stiles had slowly stripped her of his clothes, telling her that she wore them better than he ever could. He kissed her everywhere and all her senses were heightened she burnt everywhere his hands touched. Her breasts, her waist and her calves and by the time Stiles kissed every crevice and bump on her body, she was shaking. 

“Stiles,” she moans, “Touch me.”

He smiles and says teasingly, “What have I been doing for the past ten minutes?” 

She growls, “Move the fuck on then.”

Stiles shakes his head, “I’m going to take my time actually.” He runs a finger down Dara’s stomach, “the woman I love deserves all my care and attention.”

She can’t even help the way her breath catches at his words, fuck, she really does not want to cry or do anything really embarrassing.

“I will kill you.” She says instead.

Stiles snorts and kisses her inner thigh. “Yeah I have a feeling you won’t.” But he rises up and strips out of his shirt and flannel pajamas. He smirks at her when he catches her staring at him.

“Like what you see?” he teases.

Dara smirks and says with a voice of appreciation, “Very.”  
Stiles raises an eyebrow and slips out of his briefs. “Really now.” She takes him in, all his lithe muscle, his long legs and tousled hair. The scattering of moles on his skin that she always manages to get lost in.

Once he gets close enough, she pulls him in with her legs and kisses him passionately, then his neck and jaw. She looks at him, his face flushed and eyes glazed.  
“I like you,” she says with a quick kiss on the lips, “but if you don’t hurry up, I will hurt you.”

Stiles smiles wide and pecks her cheek. He kisses his way down her chest, peppering small kisses on her breasts, sucking lightly on her nipples while his thumb brushes her hipbone. She moans a little, her back arching, and Stiles sucks a little harder, his mouth sliding down to kiss down her naval. 

Her breath stutters as he slides a finger in her slowly. It wasn’t really enough though. Her back arches, and she groans, because this was no way satisfying her completely. Stiles just keeps brushing a thumb across her hipbone. His finger moves deftly, then he adds another finger, she shifts a little, trying to get him to touch where she really needs to be touched.

“Stiles,” she growls warningly. He leans closer and kisses her thighs softly, then kisses his way up until he finally gives a kiss to her clit. But it isn’t nearly enough. She tightens her legs around him in warning again. 

He looks up and smirks, “Oh did you like that?”

She swears she was a second away from getting herself off until Stiles ducks back down and kisses her clit a little harder, his tongue moving slowly then quickly all at once. She moans loud and finds her hands in Stiles hair, because she knows what’s coming her way. He flattens his tongue and explores the parts of her folds that are hidden and sensitive.

“Y-yes,” she sighs out and hums as Stiles licks her harder. He moves his finger and presses it with the pad of his thumb with a little pressure and grabs his hair and gasps out, “yes that definitely that.”

Stiles moves away from licking her and chuckles. “Figured.” He goes back and sucks at her clit, harder than usual and she can feel her legs shaking and Stiles other hand is brushing her hipbone then slides to her knees, which were over his shoulders. And he just keeps touching her at her softest areas and she feels sensitive about that and whenever Stiles touches her in the right way, she moans why makes him smirk and she feels turned on even more. But it gets irritating quick, her body is buzzing and she needs to come and she lowers her legs and wraps her feet against Stiles waist.

She looks up at him, her hair fanned out behind her and she is almost there so she grabs his neck and kisses him fiercely. “Fuck me. Now.”

He raises an eyebrow, “ Wanna kick back and relax this time around?”

She rolls her eyes, yeah she tops most of the time but this time, she wants it different. She runs a hand down his chest, and then pokes him, “Yeah. Don’t disappoint.”  
Stiles narrows his eyes, “Oh hell no.” She laughs as he grabs and tickles her side, “you did not just question my ability to fuck you.”

She grins, “ I did, so fuck me already Stilinski.”

He presses closer to her, their chest almost touching, “I’m going to rock your world.” 

Of that she has no doubt but shestill fakes a yawn, “Really?” Stiles then ducks down and licks her right nipple, catching it in his mouth before letting go.

“Really, “he says his voice now deeper than it had been a few seconds ago. He grabs a condom from the nightstand and quickly slips it on before turning back to her, his hands moving her legs around him. He then sets himself to her entrance and whispers, “You’re going to ache tomorrow Hale.”

He thrusts inside her and she lets out a small gasp at the feeling. Stiles inches closer and she grunts in impatience until he goes all the way in. she moans and when Stiles rolls his hips, she grabs onto the pillow, and makes her hips match his thrusts. They stay that rhythm until stiles decides to roll his hips this certain way and holy shit, her body just sung,  
“Harder,” she moans, “do that harder.” And he does and he thrust harder and gives her what she needs and her legs shake at the feeling of it. He hits harder, sometimes pressing at her clit and she keeps moaning and Stiles just looks at her.

“You look beautiful like this you know that? All flushed and eyes glazed.” He kisses her then, slow and deep, he kisses her neck lovingly, and pecks her cheek, “I love you like this.” Then he whispers, in her ear, “I love you.” 

She chokes on air and reaches up to wrap her arms around Stiles neck. She sucks at his neck and licks it soothingly after, and she can hear his harsh breathes in her ear and she knows he’s almost there. He grabs her hips tight and does one last thrust that somehow reaches her most sensitive area and she moans loud as her orgasm rushes through her. She clenches around stiles and hears him moan in her ear. He rides out her orgasm as well as his then he pulls out of her. He holds the base of the condom and then ties it, chucking it into the bathroom.

He kisses her shoulder, “How was that for you, Ms. Hale.”

She turns and gives him a smile, “I’ve had better

Stiles gasps and then bites her shoulder, “Lies and slander."

She kisses him then, slow and full of meaning. When she opens her eyes he’s grinning.

“Yeah. Definitely rocked your world.” He looks at her, all smug. She tries to not think about how cute he's being about it.

She rolls her eyes and puts her head on his shoulder, “Don’t get too full of yourself.”

He wraps an arm around her, “ Nah gotta be. Finally got you didn’t I?”

She raises her head, “What do you mean finally?”

Stiles looks at her in disbelief “Are you seriously telling me you had no idea that I had serious feelings about you?”

Dara shakes her head. 

Stiles looks at her fondly, “you are so oblivious sometimes.”

She frowns, “How?” It's not like they were doing relationship things constantly to make her realize it sooner.

Stiles looks up at the ceiling,” Okay well first of all I gave you a key to my house.”

She shrugs, "You gave everyone a key though." She didn't make a big deal about it once her gave it to her, she was honored and had said thank you. Thinking back, it probably was a major deal to her.

He looks at her and says slowly, “No I didn’t actually. Just you and Scott. And my dad of course.”

“Oh." She says softly. Well then.

He rolls his eyes again, “Yeah, oh. Then I let you basically have your own drawer here. You have a toothbrush in my bathroom.”

She flushes; its sad Stiles had noticed it before she realized how weird that was. But he still didn’t do anything about it. 

He continues, his right hand rubbing at the bone of her left wrist, “We talked all the time while I was at New York and we hang out almost always. Which is amazing. But it’s like you never thought much about it. So I figured you didn’t feel the same.”

She looks at him and says seriously, “I do though. I guess I just was late to realize it.” 

Stiles pulls her closer. “It’s okay; I still like you despite your flaws.”

She smiles. He runs a hand through her hair and she presses her face against his neck. They both smell like sex and it should be disgusting but it’s their scent, combined and she can’t imagine anything better.

Stiles holds on tighter, running a hand down her arm.

She shrugs, “I’m sorry for being oblivious then.”

Stiles hums noncommittally,” I think you need to make it up to me.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

She feels Stiles nod. “Yes. Definitely.”

She straddles his hips, and kisses him deeply; she had no problem with that.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys thought! thanks for reading(:


End file.
